Complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) components are well-known and widely used since CMOS components have advantages, such as lower power consumption and higher noise immunity over a wide range of power supply voltages, compared to other MOS technologies.
The CMOS components at least include a substrate, an n-channel transistor, a p-channel transistor, and a p-type region, wherein the n-channel transistor, the p-channel transistor, and the p-type region are formed on the substrate. Grounding means are used for coupling the p-type region to a predetermined potential such as ground potential.
In general, the p-type region for grounding is formed on the front side of the substrate. The depth of penetration of the implanted ions in the p-type region is limited by the implant energy; as a result, the p-type region has a shallow depth compared to the whole substrate, resulting in poor grounding effect and therefore a poor electrical performance of the CMOS components.
Accordingly, it is desirable to ensure the substrate is completely grounded to improve the electrical performance.
This Discussion of the Background section is provided for background information only. The statements in this Discussion of the Background are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this Discussion of the Background section constitute prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this Discussion of the Background section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this Discussion of the Background section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.